fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
"Na obozie" 9. Mecz
Dziewiąty odcinek z serii "Fineasz i Ferb - Na obozie". Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Samanta Timens *Serafina Timens *Angela Weather *Fretka Flynn *Tina *Chealsy *Karol Fabuła Izabela Ulżyło mi na sercu, gdy wyznałem Fineaszowi prawdę, ale Angela wszystko musiała popsuć! Gdyby nie ona to pocałowałabym Fineasza! Po chwili zadzwonił dzwonek. Czas na kolację. Wyczołgałam się z namiotu i poszłam w stronę stołówki. Gdy już do niej weszłam to najbardziej zdziwił, mnie fakt iż Chealsy i Tina rozmawiały z Angelą, przecież były pokłócone! Jeszcze bardziej zdziwiło mnie to, że Samanta siedzi smutna przy stoliku. Niestety jak na złość akurat w tym momencie wszedł pan Teodor i kazał wszystkim usiąść, za nim weszła zawiedziona Fretka i Jeremiasz. - Nie wiecie co się stało z Samantą?- spytałam siadając przy stoliku. - Ja nie wiem, nie widziałem jej od tej sprawy z wodą- odpowiedział Fineasz. -Pewnie psinkę strach obleciał- powiedziała Angela sama do siebie. -Mówiłaś coś Angela?- spytał Fineasz który nie zrozumiał jaj słów. -Co? Nie nic- odpowiedziała jak gdyby nigdy nic. Po zjedzeniu kolacji, gdy weszłam na zewnątrz olśniło mnie Chealsy i Tina nie szły już w kierunku namiotu Samanty, tylko w kierunku namiotu Angeli, i to mogło być przyczyną zmartwień Samanty. Jednak postanowiłam się upewnić, podeszłam do niej. -Cześć Sam coś się stało. -Co? Nie, tylko widzisz…. Chealsy i Tina najpierw były ze mną w namiocie, a teraz wróciły do Angeli, no właśnie i jeszcze Angela. -Co ona ci zrobiła? -Podeszła do mnie i zaczęła mnie przezywać od psinki, ciekawe w ogóle skąd wie, że jestem wilkołakiem-wyjaśniła. -A to szmata, ona mnie podsłuchiwała! -Jak to podsłuchiwała. -Bo widzisz powiedziałam Fineaszowi o Domie i w ogóle wszystko mu wyjaśniłam, Fineasz obiecał, że nie powie nawet Ferbowi, a ja po prostu nie mogłam mieć przed nim żadnych tajemnic, i ona musiała podsłuchać, jak mówiłam, że jesteś wilkołakiem -To z drugiej strony dobrze, że mu powiedziałaś. -A wiesz co teraz mamy, jest dopiero 19.00-spytałam. -Chyba jakieś zabawy o 19.30. -O super, mam nadzieję, że przyjdziesz?. -Tak, postaram się przyjść. -To fajnie, ja już pójdę do namiotu. -Ok, to do zobaczenia. W namiocie był już Fineasz i Ferb. -I co, wiesz już co z Samantą- spytał Fineasz. -Tak, pamiętasz, wczoraj Chealsy i Tina przeniosły się do niej do namiotu, a dzisiaj znów poszły do Angeli- wyjaśniłam. -A Samanta została sama w namiocie…- wtrącił Fineasz. -Domyślam się, jak potem może być smutno- dodałam. -Ferb! Wiem co jeszcze będziemy dziś robić!- wykrzyknął Fineasz- połączymy nasz namiot z namiotem Samanty, przez co już nie będzie sama. -To wspaniały pomysł, na pewno się ucieszy. -To Izabello, pójdź z nią gdzieś, a my za ten czas zrealizujemy nasz plan-polecił Fineasz. -Dobrze to ja lecę- powiedziałam. Samantę znalazłam w jej namiocie. - Samanta, może się gdzieś przejdziemy, na przykład na boisko- zaproponowałam. -No, dobrze- wyszłyśmy z namiotu, przeszłyśmy obok stołówki i doszłyśmy na boisko. Postanowiłyśmy usiąść na ławkach. No boisku grało 4 chłopców, jeden do nas podbiegł. -Cześć, jestem Sebastian, ale dla przyjaciół Seba –przedstawił się brunet. -Miło mi, Izabela jestem- podałam mu rękę. -A ja Samanta- wyrwała się wstając. -A może byś chciała poćwiczyć Izabello- spytał trochę przesadnie. -Seba nie rób sobie nadziei, ona kocha się w tym głupku, Fineaszu – powiedział jeden i podbiegł. -Nie nazywaj go tak!- wykrzyknęłam zdenerwowana, kusiło mnie aż do użycia mocy ale się powstrzymałam. -A niby dlaczego, przecież ten ślepiec nawet nie wie, że go kochasz- odpowiedział z uśmiechem na ustach. -Jeszcze raz to… -To co, przecież ty nawet nie umiesz kopać piłki- zadrwił. -Tak!? A chcesz się przekonać, możesz nawet zagrać piłkę, chętnie popatrzę jak odlatujesz- nie uginałam się, przecież on sobie drwił ze mnie i z Fineasza! -Nie wymądrzaj się paniusiu, skoro jesteś taka dobra to zagramy mecz, dzisiaj o 19.30, twoja drużyna przeciwko moim chłopcom, cztery na cztery, zgadzasz się?! -Jeszcze się pytasz?! Gotuj się na przegraną- powiedziałam i odeszłam z Samantą. *** -Sami wiesz jak się nazywał ten koleś z którym się kłóciłam?- zapytałam się Samanty. -Tak, to był Karol. -Ach Karolek….. będziesz w mojej drużynie, przydałabyś się- zaproponowałam. -No, przecież cię nie zostawię! -A pro po zostawiania, spójrz- powiedziałam kiedy dochodziliśmy do naszego namiotu. -Wow, co to jest- powiedziała Samanta zaskoczona. -Nasz luksusowy namiot 4-osobowy- powiedział Fineasz wychodząc z tyłu. -I ja…. -Będziesz z nami w namiocie- dokończył Fineasz. -Suuper!- ucieszyła się Sam. -Chodźcie do środka- zachęcił Fineasz i nas oprowadził. Zaraz jak weszliśmy do środka to znaleźliśmy się w takim jakby korytarzu, przed nami widniały „drzwi” do „sypialni”, a z jednej i z drugiej strony korytarzu znajdowały się pokoiki. W jednym były moje i Samanty torby, a w drugim Fineasza i Ferba, pokoje miały służyć też jako „przebieralnie”. -Wow to naprawdę jest luksusowy namiot!- przyznałam Fineaszowi- a pan wam na to wszystko pozwolił. -Spytaliśmy się pana, czy możemy połączyć nasze namioty i dokonać kilku przeróbek, a on się zgodził. -Wow, no to nieźle- przyznała Samanta, a ja spojrzałam na zegarek, zostało 7 minut do meczu. -Oj za siedem minut mecz, a właśnie Fineasz, Ferb chcielibyście być w mojej drużynie, bo na boisku zostanie odegrany mecz, moja drużyna przeciwko drużynie Karola- spytałam. -Mecz, ja wchodzę- zgodził się Fineasz. -Ja też chętnie zagram- powiedział Ferb. -No, to mamy komplet, idę się przebrać- poszłam do „przebieralni” „ściany” były tam grubsze, żeby nikt nie podglądał, także swobodnie mogłam się przebrać. Po przebraniu wyszłam na zewnątrz. Po mnie wyszedł Fineasz. -Izabello, ładnie ci w kucyku- zachwycił się Fineasz, a ja poczułam jakby mi energii przybyło, nie wiem co to było, ale wtedy, gdy Fineasz mnie przytulił też to poczułam, musiałabym jutro odwiedzić Dawida i Marcina. -Dziękuję- podziękowałam Fineaszowi, po chwili wyszła Samanta i Ferb, a wszyscy ruszyliśmy w stronę boiska. Akurat kiedy doszliśmy zadzwonił dzwonek. Podeszłam do Karola. -Jesteśmy-powiedziałam. -O widzę, że panna Izabela nie stchórzyła…. Phi jeszcze zobaczymy – odpowiedział wścibsko. -To ty zobaczysz! Kto jest sędzią!?-mówiłam twardo. -Pan Teodor- odparł zwyczajnie. -Dobrze dzieci ustawcie się, a reszta niech usiądzie, ponieważ dzisiaj miały być jeszcze zabawy to będziecie grać 30 minut- powiedział i zaczęła się gra, ze względu na moje i Samanty umiejętności, oraz doskonałą grę Ferba po 15 minutach prowadziliśmy pięć do jednego. Wtedy Karol zaczął walczyć. thumb Gdy biegłam z piłką przechwycił ją, a mnie przewrócił, Fineasz natychmiast przybiegł i pomógł mi wstać, wtedy znowu poczułam ten dziwny przybiegł energii. Przypomniałam sobie również, dlaczego gram ten mecz, żeby pokazać, że nie jestem jakąś lalunią którą da się pomiatać! I żeby Karol w końcu przestał mówić niemiłe komentarze pod moim i Fineasza adresem. Wtedy dopiero wstąpiła we mnie złość, gole leciały prawie jeden po drugim. Po 30 minutach gry wygraliśmy 12 do 3. Od tej pory Karol się do mnie nie odzywał, nawet unikał mojego wzroku. Po meczu zagraliśmy w kilka gier po czym o 21.00 udaliśmy się do namiotów. Po 15 minutach wszyscy byli w „sypialni” leżeliśmy podobnie jak wcześniej, tylko obok mnie leżała jeszcze Samanta. -Ej, chce wam się teraz spać- zaczęła Samanta. -No właściwie mi nie- przyznałam. -A co byś chciała porobić- spytał Fineasz. -Hmn… a może w coś pogramy, na przykład w Monopol, mam w torbie- powiedziała wesoła Samanta. -Wzięłaś Monopol na obóz?- powiedziałam zdziwiona. -Jak rok temu tu byłam to było podobnie, kiedy o dziewiątej szłam spać to przez godzinę nie mogłam zasnąć, dlatego teraz postanowiłam wziąć gry na długie obozowe wieczory- wyjaśniła. -No to dawaj –zachęcił Fineasz. -Zaraz- Samanta wyszła i wróciła z Monopolem. Rozłożyliśmy go i zaczęliśmy grać. Namiot był pełen śmiechu. Każdy dążył do tego, żeby wygrać, a jednocześnie każdy dobrze się bawił. Skończyliśmy grać o 24.00 po czym od razu położyliśmy się spać Kategoria:Odcinki